


The Woes of One Ennoshita Chikara

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Mercenaries Have Feelings Too, You Know? (completed) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita suffers a bit, M/M, Mercenaries, Modern Assassins, There's drinking involved, there's also mention of AsaNoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita is drinking with Tanaka and he lets something slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes of One Ennoshita Chikara

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of [Close Enemies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6221809/chapters/14254846) but with other characters. 
> 
> [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie) recommends listening to [Be with you by Enrique Iglesias](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT9wVDxnyV0) during the drinking scene and I agree 100%.

“What are you two doing?” Ennoshita asked Tanaka and Nishinoya. They were crouching in front of the closed door to Yamaguchi’s room and fumbling with the lock.

“Chikara? Shh, we need to check something,” Nishinoya shushed him.

“Why are you trying to break into Yamaguchi’s room? And I think that’s he’s actually inside, you know.”

“That’s the point,” Tanaka answered him.

“And as far as I know he is not alone. So I think it would be better to knock,” he looked at them with pity in his eyes. “You don’t really want to know what’s - ” he couldn’t finish because Nishinoya finally opened the door and jumped inside together with Tanaka.

Just like Ennoshita said, they saw something they didn’t expect to see. Maybe there _was_ a tall beauty with blond hair in Yamaguchi’s bed but it definitely wasn’t a woman.

“Ennoshita-san?” Tsukishima asked him, when Tanaka remained still, slightly more shocked than Nishinoya was. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, Ryuu,” Ennoshita gently pulled Tanaka by his hand. “But you know, if it’s Tsukishima then it means that Yamaguchi does not have a _girl_ friend, right? So your kouhai -” he closed the door to Yamaguchi’s room “ - hasn’t got himself a _girl_ friend earlier than you,” Ennoshita patted Tanaka’s back again.

“Ah, yeah, if you put it that way,” Tanaka answered quietly. “But seriously, who would have thought that someone like Yamaguchi with someone like Tsukishima… And the other way too.”

“Well, love’s never logical,” Ennoshita shrugged.

“Ryuu… But it means that all the bitemarks we saw...” Nishinoya jumped at Tanaka’s back.

“So it turns out that it’s Tsukishima who’s ‘the jealous girlfriend’,” Tanaka whined.

“Guys, guys, please. Stop,” Ennoshita said firmly. “These are their private matters. And if you’re the ones, who are envious that they are in a relationship then you should do something about yourselves. Discussing them won’t help you in any way.”

“I know!” Nishinoya jumped down from Tanaka. “Ryuu, let’s go out and pick some chicks!”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Tanaka agreed immediately.

*

“Chikara, drink with me,” Tanaka came into Ennoshita’s room with a bag full of beer and another one filled with snacks.

“Eh? Tanaka?” Ennoshita asked, surprised to see him only an hour after Tanaka went out with Nishinoya. “What happened to you two picking girls?”

“Well… We got into some trouble,” Tanaka sat by the table.

“Huh?” Ennoshita moved from his desk to sit beside Tanaka.

“Ah, no. That came out wrong. It might have seemed like we got into trouble. Noya-san got surrounded by some guys who picked a fight with us for no reason.”

“For no reason?” Ennoshita echoed. He knew that either Tanaka or Nishinoya, or maybe both of them at the same time, had to provoke the fight.

“Yeah,” Tanaka opened a beer and gave it to Ennoshita. “So, you know, Noya-san was just this close to snapping at them but then there came this big guy, looking really tough and all,” he shrugged and opened the second beer, this time for himself. “And somehow, the punks got scared and left Noya-san alone. So then he asked the guy to go with us. We went to the bar and all but somehow…” Tanaka sighed, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. “Somehow I felt like a third wheel so I left. But, you know, drinking with you like this is nice too. So I’m not complaining,” he smiled at Ennoshita. 

“Thanks, I guess?” He answered and sipped on the beer.

*

It was long after midnight and many empty beer cans later, when Tanaka got a mail from Nishinoya, saying that he won’t be coming back that night and that he’s going to that Azumane guy’s place.

“Should we be worried?” Ennoshita asked. He was sitting with his back against the bed, leaning his head onto it and looking at the ceiling.

“Nah,” Tanaka answered and moved closer to Ennoshita. “He looked like a good guy. And Noya-san can take care of himself. Even if someone is bigger than him,” he shrugged.

“Well, yeah…”

“You know - ” Tanaka bumped Ennoshita’s thigh with his knee, “ - people may think that he’s my best friend but I’m actually sure that it’s you, Chikara,” he sat in the same position as Ennoshita, their shoulders touching. “It’s weirdly comfortable,” Tanaka looked at him and smiled widely.

“Ryuu,” Ennoshita’s voice was quiet and serious when he turned his head towards Tanaka.

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too,” Tanaka chuckled.

“No. I mean like this,” Ennoshita shifted closer to Tanaka and lightly kissed his lips.

“Eh?” Tanaka sat up, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Ennoshita looked back at the ceiling. “Let’s call it a night already. Go back to your room.”

“But - “

“Ryuu, please,” Ennoshita said firmly, not even looking at Tanaka.

“Then… Goodnight,” Tanaka wobbly got up and left.

“I think I fucked up,” Ennoshita muttered to himself when he was left alone.

*

The next day definitely wasn’t the best one in Ennoshita’s life. He woke up with a hangover and when the memories of last night came back to him his mood became even shittier. Maintaining his usual poker face became extremely hard when Nishinoya came back around noon, going on and on about his hook-up, which seemed to be something more than an one night stand. What’s more, Tanaka was visibly avoiding him. Though, at the same time, Ennoshita knew that Tanaka was looking at him everytime he thought that Ennoshita wouldn’t notice.

“You seem tired, Ennoshita-san,” Tsukishima commented in the evening when he came into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. 

“Spare me, please.”

“Well… Then I’ll just say that you don’t have to worry as much as you do.”

“Huh?”

“I’m pretty sure that everything is going to resolve itself today.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not telling anything more than that,” Tsukishima smirked and nonchalantly sipped on his freshly brewed tea. “Ah, just what I needed,” he said to himself and left confused Ennoshita alone.

*

“Tanaka? Why are you…?” Ennoshita asked, surprised. It was probably the very first time that Tanaka knocked on his door and waited until Ennoshita opened them. He was always barging inside, often without even announcing himself.

“Can we talk?” There was weird determination in Tanaka’s voice.

“Yes, of course,” Ennoshita said and moved, so Tanaka could come inside.

“I’ve been thinking…” he started but fell quiet.

“About?” Ennoshita prodded, his voice soft and gentle.

“About what you’ve said yesterday,” Tanaka looked right into Ennoshita’s eyes. “If you thought that I would forget because I was drunk then I’m sorry but that rarely happens with me.”

“I know.”

“And… the thing is… It made me happy. Because I like you too. You’re my best friend and I like spending time with you. No matter if it’s some quiet time or if we have wild fun,” Tanaka was speaking slowly, weighing every word. “It’s always comfortable to be together. And, I don’t know, maybe I’m just stupid and jumping to conclusions but… If we forget the fact that we’re both guys and all, then… it would be nice to date? And it works with guys too, like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, right? So maybe… well… we could try?” There was slight blush on Tanaka’s face but he wasn’t tearing his eyes from Ennoshita. Who gaped at him, dumbfounded.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Ennoshita waved his hands wildly. “Do you realize what you’re saying?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he for real…” Ennoshita muttered and then added louder, “ - You know that it will involve kissing?”

“Yeah.”

“And probably more?”

“Ye-yeah,” Tanaka stuttered. “Yamaguchi said - “

“Yamaguchi?” Ennoshita interrupted him.

“Yeah, we talked about… stuff…” he laughed nervously.

“Ah, so that’s why Tsukishima…” Ennoshita muttered and chuckled. “You are impossible, Ryuu.”

“Oh! You finally brightened up!” Tanaka exclaimed happily. “So, you know. It’s fine to kiss and… stuff…” he averted his gaze bashfully.

“Then, if you will have me,” Ennoshita walked towards him and held Tanaka’s hand in his own. “Let’s start with kissing,” he bumped their foreheads together, small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’ll have you,” Tanaka grinned and lightly kissed Ennoshita’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be one more story from this AU, with yet another pairing.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/144695736021/another-story-from-the-mercenaries-au-direct).


End file.
